


feel all the doubt (just crumble down)

by daybreaks



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU Jaehwan is meaner too lol, AU Ong is kind of meaner, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Swearing, be careful what you wish for AU, he's in an alternative universe so an alternate universe AU?, jonghyun is barely there but there's still implied 2hyun, let's assume they can use their phones when they have no schedules, w1 and nu'est members are mentioned but they're not as involved as the other three, w1 and nu'est still exists in the other universe but some things have changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybreaks/pseuds/daybreaks
Summary: He frowns. "What are you talking about? Sewoon didn't get into the final eleven though. He was twelfth...""Dongho got twelfth place. Daniel, are you joking with us right now? It's not funny." Minhyun states, looking concerned.He laughs nervously, noticing the increasingly tense atmosphere of the room. "Why would I be joking about this? Also, where did Seongwoo-hyung go?"Everyone continues to give him looks of confusion, until Jinyoung speaks what's on everyone's minds.“Who’s Seongwoo?”ORDaniel and Seongwoo argue until Daniel says some things he knows he'll regret later. Waking up the next day, he realises that Seongwoo isn't (directly) in his life anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i've never posted a kpop fic before...hmm, will i regret posting this? anyway, I hope you kinda enjoy it! :D

Daniel comes back to the dorm, slamming the door behind him.

He'd had an argument with the staff of another show he's yet to appear on and had lost quickly at that, knowing he had no power as a newly debuted idol. Luckily his manager had pacified things between them, but not without scolding the blond as they left the studio.

He's exhausted and not in the mood to talk with anyone at the moment, even as his members come out from the kitchen, having heard the loud slam.

"Daniel? What’s wrong?"

He ignores Jisung's question and everyone's curious stares, heading straight for his room.

"I'll go talk to him," he hears Seongwoo tell the group.

Daniel flops onto his bed, hearing the door of the shared room close gently. He turns his head to the side, facing the wall, trying to ease the ache on his temple.

"Care to spill what's wrong?"

He says nothing, just wanting to sleep off his headache.

"Daniel?" He feels Seongwoo's hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone," the blond groans, moving away from his touch.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?”

"I don't want to-"

"Daniel, come on-"

"No, just fuck off, okay? You're making my head hurt more!"

"Okay,” his boyfriend says softly, “if you need me, just call me..."

A sigh leaves Daniel’s lips once he hears the door close.

He knows he should apologise, but he just wants to be left alone right now.

He'll just apologise to Seongwoo tomorrow.

* * *

However, the next morning, Seongwoo has his own schedule and is already out before Daniel can talk to him.

He wakes up to a glass of water and two painkiller tablets, with a note. He recognises the handwriting.

_For your headache. Feel better soon ^^_

The guilt comes rushing back. He makes a note to apologise to Seongwoo as soon as he gets the chance.

After breakfast, since he has the day off, he lies in bed, scrolling through his tablet on random websites. He visits social media websites to find out what their fans are saying about them, smiling to himself as he sees multiple photos of himself and Seongwoo.

He suddenly frowns seeing a particular hashtag: ‘onghwang’. Clicking into it, his frown deepens as he scrolls through various photos and fan arts of Seongwoo with Minhyun.

He can't help but feel jealous.

They look good together, and the various comments only worsen his insecurities.

_“Such a handsome duo! I need more moments with them! Why is Ong always with Daniel? :(“_

_“Can Seongwoo spend more time with our Minhyun? Daniel’s so boring!”_

With his mood ruined, he puts away the tablet, choosing to take another nap.

* * *

After having dinner, Seongwoo still hasn't come back. Minhyun is also not in the dorm.

Jisung tells the remaining members that Seongwoo's still in discussions with someone about a project, while Minhyun is still hanging out with his NU’EST members.

He's relieved to find out that Seongwoo and Minhyun are in separate places, before berating himself for worrying about them being together in the first place – and so what if they were?

There’s nothing going on between them... _right?_

He buries those thoughts at the back of his mind, and instead tries to prepare what he’ll say to Seongwoo once they can talk. A part of him is proud of Seongwoo for scoring a solo activity; the other realises he needs to apologise to Seongwoo for his previous day's outburst before he can congratulate him.

He decides to stay up and wait for Seongwoo to come back.

* * *

Daniel jolts awake, realising he'd fallen asleep. He looks at his phone, thinking Seongwoo must be back by now. He averts his gaze up to the top bunk bed, finding it empty.

 _Seongwoo might still be awake_ , he thinks, before his stomach grumbles. He trudges out of his room to seek a snack in the kitchen.

On the way down the stairs, he hears Seongwoo's voice. He's about to call out to him when he sees Minhyun beside him on the couch.

"So, in other words, I'm," Seongwoo pauses, maintaining eye contact with Minhyun, "I’m in love with you."

The blond feels his stomach twist. How long had this been going on?

_What about me?_

Seongwoo leans over to Minhyun, lips puckered, and just before he can do anything else, the blond steps in.

"What the fuck, Seongwoo?"

Seongwoo moves away from Minhyun, standing up as soon as his eyes land on Daniel's upset ones.

"Daniel-"

"You're in love with Minhyun-hyung? For how long?"  
  
"Daniel, it’s not what it looks like.”

"Really? Isn’t that what they all say?” Daniel scoffs, ignoring the hurt flashing across Seongwoo's face.

“You're misunderstanding me, I'm just-“

"I just saw with my own eyes, how close you were to kissing him, and you're telling me it's a misunderstanding?"

"Hey,” the blond shifts his eyes to glare at Minhyun, “Seongwoo's telling the truth, he was-"

"Shut up, Minhyun-hyung," he hisses, "you're the last person I want to listen to right now."

"But you're not even going to listen to what I have to say?" Daniel looks back at Seongwoo.

"The proof was right there. What more do I need to know?"

"Daniel," Seongwoo grabs onto Daniel's arm, only to be shoved away.

Seongwoo stumbles, and just as Daniel's about to apologise, he witnesses Minhyun taking hold of his boyfriend to steady him.

The apology dies in his throat, another scoff replacing it.

"I bet you were waiting for the perfect opportunity, huh, hyung?” He targets the question at Minhyun, who only responds with a look of confusion.

"What are you even saying? You know I'm with Jonghyun…”

“Well, I wonder how he’d take it knowing you weren't being loyal. And you," Daniel turns to Seongwoo, eyes shifting between his face and Minhyun’s arm around his shoulder, "I trusted you. But you've probably done this behind my back multiple times, right?"

"Daniel, I have never thought of cheating on you…are you hearing yourself right now?"

"The fans talk about you with Minhyun all the time, how you're the visual couple, how you suit each other. You probably couldn't wait to be with Minhyun, huh? You-"

He's stopped by a firm grip on his forearm by Minhyun.

"You need to _calm down_. It’s late. Let's just talk this through after we all get some sleep.”

Daniel grits his teeth and shoves Minhyun back, hard, causing Minhyun to fall to the floor.

"Daniel, you're taking this too far!" Seongwoo glares at the blond. "Minhyun, are you okay?"

He glares at the two as Seongwoo helps Minhyun up, not being able to control his jealously.

Minhyun sucks in a breath, holding his waist. "I'll be fine."

Seongwoo shakes his head. "Look what you've done! You're being so irrational, Daniel. Why are we even together if you're just going to be like this?"

The words cause his heart to clench, but blind with rage, and wanting to win the argument, the blond continues to blurt out anything he can.

"Exactly. What's the point of being together? You can be with Minhyun." He releases a bitter laugh.

"Daniel, how many times do I have to tell you, there's nothing between Minhyun and I!"

"Stop fucking lying! You probably only used me for my popularity, huh? Now that we've debuted, you're throwing me away.”

"Daniel, what the fuck?" He sees the tips of Seongwoo's ears become red, a sign of his growing frustration.

"It's true, isn't it? You don't n-need me anymore." He curses internally for stuttering.

"God, Daniel, this isn't always about you! Why can't you just listen to me! I hate that you're not giving me a chance to explain things!”

"If you hate this so much, then why don't we just stop everything now?”

“That’s not what I meant!"

"Urgh, you know what? Maybe things would be better if I never met you."

Seongwoo releases a weary sigh, "Let’s just talk it out tomorrow. I know you don't mean that.”

His conscience begs him not to say his next words, but in his angry state, the words flow out with ease, "But I do! I wish I never met you, Ong Seongwoo. Then I wouldn't have to put up with your constant nagging and your lame jokes!”

Seongwoo suddenly goes silent.

“Can't say anything now?”

Daniel rolls his eyes, not bothering to wait for a reply, and begins walking back to his room.

"Daniel, wait!” Minhyun calls up the stairs.

"Don’t talk to me." He reaches his room, slamming the door shut, and climbs into his bed.

“What’s going on?” He’d forgotten Jisung was in there.

“Can we not talk about this right now?”

“Daniel…”

“Just leave me alone!” He snaps.

He hears a sigh from Jisung, but nothing else is heard after that.

As he lays in bed, hands tucked under his head, he finally has a chance to think about what he's done. Maybe he'd gone a bit too far?

 _Yes, you did_ , his conscience tells him.

But if Minhyun and his boyfriend had kissed, why should _he_ be the one apologising?

_But you didn’t listen to what they had to say._

_Then again, maybe he really is cheating on you with Minhyun._

The blond experiences a restless night, with his body twisting and blankets shuffled messily as dark thoughts gnaw at him.

* * *

He wakes up, realising he’s the only one in the room. He assumes Seongwoo and Jisung are out in the kitchen.

After thinking about last night, he concludes that he did go too far. Though he still can't forgive him for almost kissing Minhyun – there’s no explanation he can think of that isn't related to cheating. He hadn’t understood where the confession came from either.

He walks into the kitchen, trying to make sure to avoid Seongwoo and Minhyun. As he looks around, he realises he doesn't need to avoid Seongwoo because he’s not in the room.

 _Huh_ , he wonders where he’d gone.

Had he slept on the couch last night?

He tries to snap out of his thoughts. He's still angry at Seongwoo; he shouldn't worry about him.

He looks up as another person walks into the kitchen – someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Sewoon?" said person smiles at him.

Daniel goes to hug him, cutting off what the other man is about to say.

"How are you here? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Ha, good joke, you saw me yesterday though.”

Daniel furrows his brows. "What are you talking about? I haven't seen you since the finale filming..."

By now, the rest of the members, except for Seongwoo who he hasn't seen yet, have tuned into the conversation, all of them looking at Daniel with dazed expressions.

Something suddenly feels amiss to him.

Jihoon decides to speak up. "Sewoon-hyung's been here since then though..."

"Daniel, are you okay?" Jisung asks.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm okay!" Nothing is making sense to him, perhaps he's still tired from the lack of sleep.

"Sewoon is part of our group...why wouldn't he be in our dorms?" It's Jaehwan talking now.

He frowns. "What are you talking about? Sewoon didn't get into the final eleven though. He was twelfth..."

" _Dongho_ got twelfth place. Daniel, are you joking with us right now? It's not funny." Minhyun states, looking concerned.

He laughs nervously, noticing the increasingly tense atmosphere of the room. "Why would I be joking about this? Also, where did Seongwoo-hyung go?"

Everyone continues to give him looks of confusion, until Jinyoung speaks what's on everyone's minds.

“Who’s Seongwoo?”

"Haha, very funny. Seongwoo, our other member? My boyfriend? I need to talk to him."

He catches the murmuring between Woojin and Jihoon.

“Hyung has a boyfriend?”

“Since when?”

"Daniel," he turns to Sungwoon, "are you sure you're not coming down with a fever or something? There's no Seongwoo here."

"Are you all being serious right now?” He glares at his members, before turning away from them to shout at wherever Seongwoo may be. “Okay Seongwoo, you can come out now! Just because we fought, doesn't mean you can pull shit like this!”

"We honestly don't know who you're talking about, hyung," Guanlin says in a small voice, and when he turns to face him again, Daniel can see the slight fear in his eyes. If he wasn't looking for Seongwoo right now, he would've comforted the younger.

"Okay, this isn't funny," Daniel says, starting to become impatient. Had they all found out what happened last night and were just hiding Seongwoo's whereabouts from him?

He lets out an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, Minhyun, I'm sorry for last night. Just tell me where he is, please."

"Why are you apologising to me? I still don't know who you're talking about."

"Daniel, there's no Seongwoo here..." Jisung says, placing a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"That doesn't make sense!” He jerks away from Jisung. "Hello, doesn’t the name Ong Seongwoo ring a bell? One of our lead vocalists? Our mood maker? Known for the constellation on his face?”

He’s met with silence.

“I can't believe you all right now!”

“He's scaring me…” Daehwi whines as he seeks comfort in Woojin’s arms.

"How does no one here know Seongwoo? Have you all suddenly forgot about him? He shares his room with me," Daniel runs into his shared room, "See-" he freezes, noticing Minhyun’s items there. He hadn't taken notice of them before when he’d woken up.

_What's going on?_

"Daniel," Minhyun walks in, "we don't know who this Seongwoo person is."

"No! There has to be some mistake! He couldn't just disappear like that! This has to be-" his eyes land on the ‘Wanna One’ poster stuck to the wall. Scanning the faces of the eleven people in the group, he realises one face is different: Sewoon is in the photo instead of his Seongwoo.

"No, please, this c-can't be real..." he suddenly feels weak, legs giving way under him.

Minhyun rushes to him, though Daniel pushes him away.

"No! I don't believe this!" He picks himself up, rushing to his bed to unlock the shared tablet.

He looks up “Ong Seongwoo” in the search page, desperate to prove his members wrong.

 ** _"_** _Do you mean 'Hong Seongwoo'?"_ The webpage displays.

"No, damn it, I meant Ong Seongwoo!" He screams, dropping the tablet. He grabs his hair, pulling at it in frustration. He doesn't understand what's happening. He'd just seen his boyfriend the night before, and now everyone else claims that he doesn't exist?

"Daniel..." the blond looks up as Minhyun reaches out to him.

He grabs Minhyun's arm, pulling him to sit down beside him.

"Hyung," he whimpers, almost close to tears, "please, you h-have to believe me...there really is s-someone called Seongwoo. I couldn’t have imagined him in the last eight months."

"I don’t know, none of us have ever heard of this Seongwoo guy..." He understands that Minhyun isn't going to believe him easily, but he needs to prove to him that he's telling the truth.

"Please listen to me...just hear me out. Yesterday, Seongwoo and I were fighting and you were also in the middle of it."

“There was no fighting yesterday."

"Yeah, maybe not in this world, but wherever I was yesterday, that's what happened, and I need to get back to wherever that world is. I...I need Seongwoo back."

Minhyun ponders for a while before speaking again. "Okay, I can't say I believe you, but _suppose_ I did...what did you say to him last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you say anything weird? Anything you'd usually not say?"

"Um..."

"Try to run through what was said."

"I...accused him of cheating on me with you."

Minhyun frowns. "Uh...okay? Anything else?"

"I told him I wished I had never met him- _oh_."

"You wished you'd never met him? Maybe that's why you're here. Give me a sec.” Minhyun picks up the tablet, typing something into the search engine.

“There was a meteor shower last night. That's probably why your wish worked.”

"But I didn't mean it…” he mumbles, before looking over at the tablet. “Hyung, what do I do now? The next meteor shower is in… _two months_. Things can't be like this for two months!”

"Umm, maybe just wish for him to be back again? It’s worth a shot, though I don't know if it's that simple.

He decides to try it that night anyway, wishing for things to come back to the way they were before he'd made that stupid wish.

* * *

Minhyun's right. When he wakes up the next morning, Seongwoo is still nowhere to be found.

He leaves the dorm, wanting some fresh air. He ignores the calls of his members.

Like in the other universe, he has three more days of rest before the group has anymore schedules. However, he can't think about relaxing when all he has on his mind is how to bring things back to normal.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he turns around, realising it's just Minhyun.

"Why are you following me?”

"Just let me walk with you. I'm...worried about you."

"Fine," the blond huffs.

They walk side by side in awkward silence. Luckily, they aren't followed by anyone, thanks to Minhyun bringing them both masks to cover their faces – Daniel had forgotten to bring his own in his haste.

They eventually reach a nearby park and decide to take a break, sitting down on the first bench they spot.

“Daniel,” Minhyun begins.

“Yeah?”

“Do you know what ‘nielnyeon’ is?”

The question catches him off guard.

“What?”

Minhyun chuckles. “It's our pairing name. I don't know how much different your world back there is, but we got paired up a lot by fans ever since Produce101 started.”

Oh. He realises that without Seongwoo, their ‘ongniel’ name doesn't exist.

_But wait…_

“What about you and Jonghyun? Aren’t you two together?”

Daniel doesn't miss the startled expression and the pink shade spreading on the other’s cheeks. Before he can comment on it, Minhyun breaks out in awkward laughter.

“Jonghyun and I? No, that's ridiculous, we would never! We’re just close friends.”

“But in my world you're together.”

“…um, what?”  
  
It’s his turn to laugh as Minhyun’s face becomes bright red.

“Aww, hyung-”

He’s about to tease him when his eyes land on someone behind Minhyun – someone familiar.

“Seongwoo?”

Minhyun turns around to follow his gaze, but before he can question him, Daniel’s already out of the bench, running after the man.

“Seongwoo!”

The guy turns around, and before he can speak, Daniel is already pulling him to his chest for a hug.

“You don't know how much I’ve missed you!”

A hard shove against his body forces him to move back, meeting Seongwoo’s scared eyes.

“What do you think you're doing?”

“Seongwoo-”

“How do you know my name? I've never seen you in my life.”

Daniel feels his heart sink.

Of course, Seongwoo doesn't know him, they’d never met in this universe.

He gulps hard, not sure how to explain things. “I- you’re my best friend, my _boyfriend_.”

Seongwoo frowns. “What are you saying? I don't have a boyfriend.”

“Please, you have to believe me,” he grabs onto Seongwoo’s arm, “I-”

“Let go of me, weirdo!” Seongwoo uses his free hand to escape from his grip, before turning around and breaking into a sprint.

“Wait!”

He runs after him, so close to grabbing his arm, but because the universe seems to be against him, he trips over, stumbling to the ground.

He looks up, still seeing the running figure.

“Seongwoo, _please_!"

Seongwoo doesn't turn back, soon disappearing out of sight.

"Daniel..."

He looks up at Minhyun, who crouches down to help him sit up. He doesn't realise until Minhyun wipes a thumb under his eye, that tears have spilled down his cheeks.

“Why couldn't he just hear me out?” he mumbles, and his body shakes as his sobs become harder.

He misses his Seongwoo so much. Why couldn't things go back to the way it was?

Minhyun holds him in his arms while he cries his heart out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah, so Seongwoo doesn't join pd101 in this universe, thus not meeting Daniel (well, until that scene) :(
> 
> Feel free to give me any constructive feedback! ^^
> 
> Next (last) chapter should be up within the next 48 hours, I think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Daniel finally able to get back to his own universe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've published the day before, but I ended up extending the chapter? It went from 2.5k to 5k...oops, I hope it's not too draggy! +I'm worried if there's any plot holes @__@  
> But I hope you enjoy the final chapter and it doesn't disappoint too much! ;;

When they get back to the dorm, despite the younger asking to be left alone in his room, Minhyun once again convinces him to let him stay.

"Why are you still willing to help me? Why not ignore me like the other members?”

"I know this may be hard to believe, but the other members care about you too...”

Daniel scoffs. “They sure know how to show it.”

“They're just still trying to understand what's going on. Just give them time. If you put yourself in their perspective, do you think you'd believe yourself so easily?”

He looks to the ground with a sigh.

_Ah…of course I wouldn't._

“And to answer your first question, seeing Seongwoo today, I believe you now, no matter how weird your story is.”

He turns to the other in disbelief. “You…believe me?”

“Yes. I mean, I still don't understand the different universe thing, but from the way you talk about Seongwoo and your reaction when you saw him, I couldn't deny your connection with him. Plus, you _never_ cry, Daniel. Or, at least never in front of me. I think this was the first time I’ve seen you cry.”

His ducks his head back down to the ground, embarrassed.

“Daniel,” the blond looks up when Minhyun squeezes his shoulder, “I don't want you to lose hope yet, okay? Let's find a way to get you back.”

“Thank you for believing me, hyung.”

He’s grateful for a friend like Minhyun. He suddenly remembers the other night when he’d hurt him. He wants to laugh at how ironic it is that Minhyun’s the one trying to help him through this. He makes a mental note to apologise to the other once he gets back to his world.

 _If_ he can get back to his world.

 

They spend the rest of the day trying to look up solutions on the internet, but by the time evening arrives, they haven't found anything useful.

“Let's just eat for now,” Minhyun suggests just as Daniel’s stomach starts grumbling.

* * *

 Because all his other members are still either confused or fearful of his situation (though some of them _had_ tried to check up on him whenever they could), like the previous day, the atmosphere in the kitchen makes him anxious.

He sits between Minhyun and Jinyoung. The boy throws him an awkward smile before looking away.

_Well, at least he doesn’t look annoyed at me._

While eating, Daniel is reminded of his boyfriend – these are Seongwoo’s favourite dishes.

A squeaking of the dining chair breaks him out of his thoughts. He averts his eyes across the table, seeing Jaehwan standing up, his jaw tightened.

“Will you shut up about this Seongwoo guy?”

Daniel’s eyebrows knit together, not understanding Jaehwan’s annoyance. “What? I didn't say anything.”

“You just said that these were Seongwoo’s favourite dishes.”

_I said that out loud?_

“I didn't realise-”

“Yeah, well, you need to stop mentioning him. It just looks like you don't want Sewoon in the group!”

“I'm not trying make it appear that way! But Sewoon wasn’t supposed to be-”

“Daniel, don’t” Jisung warns, as Sewoon looks down at the table, face flustered.

Jaehwan isn't done yet. “You better stop with your nonsense,” he points a finger at Sewoon, eyes still on at Daniel, “Sewoon is right here! Do you _know_ how this makes him feel?”

“Look, Jaehwan, I’m sorry, but my version of Wanna One doesn't have him-“

“Kang Daniel, you-”

Jaehwan rushes towards to Daniel, but Woojin holds him back before he can do anything serious.

“Hyung, calm down.”

“How can I keep calm when this _idiot_ keeps telling us Sewoon isn't supposed to be in the group? He's putting down my best friend!”

“I’m not trying to put him down,” he tries to defend himself, “I’m just telling you, in _my_ universe-“

“Fuck, Daniel, the other universe-” Jaehwan makes quotation marks with his fingers as he says ‘universe’, “-doesn't exist! Seongwoo doesn’t exist!”

“He does, I met him today! Minhyun-hyung saw him too!” A few members glance at Minhyun, who nods in confirmation.

However, Jaehwan rolls his eyes. “And what, you think that’ll change anything? He’s still never gonna be part of Wanna One!”

“I know, but-“

“Besides, if what you’ve told us is true, then isn’t it _your_ fault your precious Seongwoo isn’t here right now?”

He stays silent, knowing Jaehwan is right. It _is_ his fault, and now he doesn’t know how to fix it.

“Jaehwan, that’s enough.” Minhyun says sternly.

The main vocalist ignores him. “How did Seongwoo react when he saw you, hmm? Was he happy to see you? Why isn’t he here now, huh?”

“…”

“Or didn’t he believe you either?”

“…”

“You scared him away, didn’t you?”

“Shut up!”

He slams his hands on the table, and lifts himself from his seat. Taking a deep breath, he looks around the table, suddenly conscious of the expressions on his members’ faces. Some are of pity, others in fear, while Jaehwan continues to glare at him.

The blond feels the heat crawl to his cheeks as everyone continues to stare at him. He backs away from the table, turning on his heels and bolts out of the kitchen, desperate to leave the dorm.

It doesn’t matter where he goes, he just needs to get away from there _immediately_.

“Daniel!” Minhyun comes up from behind, tugging at his arm.

“What?” He hisses, turning to glare at the other. “No one there cares about me. What's the point of being there if they won’t listen?”

“I care. Have you already forgotten our conversation only hours ago? Besides, where will you stay?”

He pauses in his steps.

“…I don't know yet.”

“Well, I know a place.”

* * *

 That’s how Daniel ends up going to NU’EST’s dorms, with Minhyun explaining the situation to his fellow members.

While Dongho and Aron are still unsure, Jonghyun and Minki seem to buy his story.

“Okay, I’ve heard of weirder shit than that. Hang on, just let me get something.” Minki goes into his room, coming back with a huge, brown book with intricate silver patterns on the front.

Seeing Daniel’s questioning gaze, Jonghyun flashes him a sheepish grin. “Yeah…Minki usually keeps some pretty…interesting things.”

Everyone proceeds to surround Minki as he flicks through the book.

“Hmm…water-bending…wishes…types of wishes…ooh, found it! Uh…okay, so other than waiting for the next meteor shower, there's one other way. The person in question has to believe you - as in how things were prior to that wish - before everything can go back to normal.”

“…and if he doesn't believe me?” Daniel asks in a small voice.

“Oh, then you're stuck without this Seongwoo guy forever. Or at least until the next meteor shower.”

_Ah._

No, that _can't_ happen.

He’d better find a way to make this universe’s Seongwoo believe him as soon as possible – he just needs to figure out how to talk to him again.

He feels his phone vibrate, seeing a text from Daehwi.

 **Daehwi:** _Daniel-hyung, please come back, we’re worried about you ;~;_

 **Daehwi:** _Also, check this out!!! :O_

Soon he sees an attachment from the boy, and opening it up, he realises it's a set of posters for a mini open-air concert to showcase never-before-seen Fantagio trainees. Scrolling down, he sees a poster with a familiar face.

“Ong Seongwoo (22) –dancer, singer, actor & model.”

He receives more texts from Daehwi.

 **Daehwi:** _He’s the one with the three moles on his face, right? They really do form a constellation!!! ;o;_

 **Daehwi:** _I kind of believe you now, hyung!! Woojinie-hyung actually found that, so he believes you too, even though we still don't really get how he’s supposed to be in Wanna One? ><_

 **Daniel:** _I don’t think I’ll ever be able to explain that bit, but just trust me on this. Thank you for believing in me :)_

 **Daehwi:** _I trust you! ^O^ When are you coming back? ;o;_

 **Daniel:** _Tell the others I just want to stay with NU’EST for tonight. I promise I’ll be back tomorrow!_

 **Daehwi:** _say hi to Dongho-hyung for me!!!! Have a good night, hyung, Sungwoon-hyung is telling me to sleep now ;~; he’s worried about you too, btw_

 **Daniel:** _I will. good night, Daehwi! And tell him not to worry!_

He looks up at the NU’EST members, showing them Seongwoo’s poster.

“We have to go to this! It's tomorrow afternoon, free entry.”

* * *

Covered up in disguises, Jonghyun and Minhyun end up tagging along with him to the concert.

He doesn't pay much attention to the other trainees, impatiently waiting to see Seongwoo. It’s until almost an hour into the showcase, when they finally announce Seongwoo’s name.

He comes out and introduces himself with the “I’m Ong Seongwoo…not Hong Seongwoo…not Eun Seongwoo…not Ong Seongwoon…but Ong Seongwoo” phrase that Daniel can recite word for word.

He does a series of popping and locking to songs – songs Daniel has seen him practice with when they’re messing about in group dance practices – sending flirtatious smiles to the crowd. This brings about loud screams and “marry me, Ong Seongwoo!” from a few people.

Daniel sends each of them a glare.

When the showcase is over and the crowd begins to disperse, Daniel catches sight of Seongwoo with his black bag, heading towards a car. He ignores Jonghyun and Minhyun’s calls as he runs towards him.

“Seongwoo!”

The guy turns around, surprised for a second, before his expression morphs into one of distaste.

“Oh, it's you.”

He remembers him, that's a start.

_Yeah, for the wrong reasons._

“Can we talk?”

“There's nothing to talk about. I still don't know who you are.”

“And that's what I'm trying to explain.”

Seongwoo crosses his arms. “Okay, then explain.”

“Umm,“ he can't think of anything that'll sound believable.

“Can't say anything?”

Silence.

“Listen. You need to _stop_ following me.”

He steps towards Daniel, until he’s right in front of the blond.

“I don't know who you think you are, but how _dare_ you think you can just barge into my life thinking we’re close.”

Seongwoo shoves his chest, making the blond stumble in his shock.

He feels two arms steady him, find Minhyun and Jonghyun standing on each side of him.

“Hey, he hasn't done anything to you,” Jonghyun insists.

Seongwoo scoffs.

“You should've seem him yesterday. You guys are his friends? Tell him to leave me alone.”

The brunet walks off, climbing into the car. The three watch as it zooms off.

“What do I say to make him believe me? I c-can't even prove I know him.”

“But you can.”

“Yeah, just tell him everything you know about him, like his habits or his favourite things,” Jonghyun adds.

 _Right_ …why didn’t he think of that earlier?

“…but he just told me to leave him alone. How can I talk to him now?”

* * *

Minhyun suggests calling him.

If other things in this world are the same as Daniel’s own world, then Seongwoo’s number would most likely be the same, and he should be able to reach him.

He pauses for a few seconds, readying himself, before typing in the number which he remembers by heart. After the third ring, he hears the familiar voice answer. He gives Minhyun and Jonghyun the “OK” gesture with his hand.

**_“Hello?”_ **

“Um, hey, it's Daniel.”

**_“Who?”_ **

“That guy at the park and at the concert today?”

**_“Wait. What the fuck? How'd you get my number? Leave me alone!”_ **

The line goes dead before he can stop him. He tries to call him again, but Seongwoo does not pick up. The third time he calls him, his finds out his number has been blocked.

Jonghyun offers his phone, and when Seongwoo realises it’s him again, he hangs up again, blocking Jonghyun’s number too.

“Here, maybe use mine. Third time might be lucky?” Minhyun holds his own phone in front of him.

He dials in his number again. Fortunately, Seongwoo answers.

**_“…hello?”_ **

“It's me again, but please give me a chance to explain!”

**_“God, how many phones do you have? Didn’t I tell you to fuck off?”_ **

“Please listen-“

 ** _“Why should I listen to what you have to say?”_** He grimaces, remembering saying something similar to his Seongwoo that night.

“I-“ _because I love you and I want things to go back to the way they were…because I want to fix things between us that night_ , he wants to say, but he knows this isn’t the Seongwoo he’s in love with.

**_“Exactly, you’ve got nothing to say. Now, let me warn you one more time, leave me alone. If you call me again, I won’t hesitate to call the police on you.”_ **

All he hears after that is the beeping tone.

“He threatened to call the police.”

The other two look at him helplessly.

“I’m sorry,” Minhyun can only say.

* * *

 When he comes back to the dorm, he’s met with a smiling Daehwi.

“Hyung, you’re back! Did you go to the concert? Did you see _him_?”

Daniel ignores Daehwi’s question, heading to his room. This time, he makes it clear to everyone – including Minhyun – that he wants to be left alone.

Minhyun respects his request.

(He still brings him his dinner, knowing Daniel will not come out to the kitchen.)

* * *

Later into the night, he hears the squeak of the door before someone stands in front of his bed.

“Daehwi?”

“I know you want to be left alone, but let’s cuddle, hyung!”

_Minhyun-hyung probably put him up to this…urgh, he’s too adorable to refuse!_

He lifts his quilt, letting Daehwi into his bed.

Even though he has trouble falling asleep, he finds still comfort in the younger boy, thankful for him being there.

* * *

While the tension hadn't completely disappeared, he’d felt much better staying in the dorm than previously.

A few members still linger around him awkwardly, and Jaehwan refuses to talk to him, but at least some people are on his side now.

He’d been able to convince Jisung to talk to their manager for a few more days off, using sickness as an excuse.

By now, he just needs more time to get used to this new universe. He's pretty much given up on trying to get Seongwoo to believe him.

All he can do is wait for the next meteor shower.

He dreads waiting for two months, but what else can he do?

He’s sitting on the couch, watching a drama with Guanlin when his phone rings.

His eyes widen at the number displayed on the screen. Gulping nervously, he presses the answer button.

“H-hello?”

**_“Daniel, right? It's Seongwoo.”_ **

“…”

**_“Are you there?”_ **

“Y-yes. I thought you didn't want to talk to me.”

He catches a sigh on the other line.

**_“Yeah, about that, I kinda…felt bad for shouting at you, and there was just something telling me to call you back.”_ **

“Oh.”

**_“I know you're surprised…but I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself. So, go ahead.”_ **

He hadn't expected Seongwoo to call him back, let alone give him the opportunity to explain.

“Uh…where do I start?” He excuses himself from the lounge room, going to the comfort of his room.

**_“Take your time.”_ **

“Let me just start with some things to prove that I know you…”

**_“Um, alright, what do you know about me?”_ **

“Your birthday is on the twenty-fifth of August, Fantagio isn't your first training company - you've actually been training for ten years, you can fold you ears back-“

**_“Okay, that's creepy how you know about my training period, but, um, go ahead.”_ **

“I told you, I know you, and uh, the reason I’m aware of these things is – and I know this sounds unbelievable – but we know each other from another universe. It’s almost similar to this one, but…basically, we debuted under the same group, and we’re currently together, as in-”

**_“Whoa, this wasn't what I expected. How does any of that make sense?”_ **

Daniel groans. “Can I just explain everything in person? It’ll be easier.”

**_“How can I be sure you're not going to kill me or something? You're not some secret agent who managed to get all my info, are you?”_ **

_Typical Seongwoo and his imagination._ Daniel can just picture his wide-eyed expression.

“You can bring someone, or tell someone where you’ll be. And no, I’m not.”

**_“…fine. Tomorrow at 11am, let's just meet at the park, around the same bench where you saw me the other day.”_ **

The blond’s eyes widen, shocked with his reply. “T-that was easier than I expected.”

**_“Like I said, I just suddenly had a gut feeling, like I should listen to what you’ve got to say. See you tomorrow, Daniel.”_ **

“Thank you for giving me a chance! See you!”

With that, they end the call.

When he opens the door of his room, he's met with curious glances from Daehwi and Woojin who he suspects had been trying to listen into his conversation.

“Well, hyung?”

“He said he'd meet me tomorrow!” The blond smiles genuinely for the first time since he'd woken up in this world.

* * *

 Just before he sleeps, he wishes with all his might that Seongwoo believes him.

He just can’t imagine living in a world where they're not directly in each other’s lives.

* * *

He sits on the bench anxiously waiting for Seongwoo to arrive.

It's already ten minutes past their arranged time, and he wonders if perhaps Seongwoo had just lied about meeting up just to stop him from annoying him.

He’s about to give up when he sees Seongwoo running towards him.

“Ah, Daniel! Sorry I’m late,” the brunet puffs out, “I was caught up in a meeting with Fantagio staff.”

Daniel lets out a breath of relief. At least Seongwoo hadn't meant to avoid him.

He smiles. “It's alright. Want to sit down?”

Seongwoo takes a seat on the other side of the bench, leaving a huge space between them. Though he admits the distance kind of hurts, he understands the situation.

After all, in this world, Daniel’s just a stranger to him.

Seongwoo coughs, disrupting his thoughts.

“So, from what you’ve told me on the phone, in some other alternate universe that you happen to be from, we’re in a group together? What do you mean by that?”

“Do you know Produce101?”

“Oh, that show…yeah. I was going to join it, but I sprained my ankle the day before the auditions.”

_Ah._

That must've been the deciding factor that stopped them from meeting in this world.

“The group created from the end of the show has you and I in it. Have you ever heard of Wanna One?”

Seongwoo’s eyes widen.

“Wait, you're in Wanna One? I've heard of a Daniel in that group…Kang Daniel?”

Daniel pulls the mask down from his face. “Correct.”

After getting over the initial shock, the brunet speaks again. “So you're saying that in the other world, I’m a debuted idol? Ah damn, if only I hadn't sprained my ankle…”

“Yeah,” Daniel licks his lips nervously. “There's one other thing.”

“What is it?”

“We’re together…as in we’re boyfriends.”

“That’s what you were saying when we first bumped into each other.”

Daniel nods.

“The fans don't know about our real relationship, but they like to pair us up together.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, they call us Ongniel. We even call ourselves ‘Ongniel is Science’.” Daniel sighs, missing his time with the Seongwoo back in his universe.

“You must really care about him.”

“Yeah. But I messed up.” He explains their argument to him, everything up to when he'd wished he'd never met him.

“Ah, so I assume that's why you're here?”

The blond nods.

Seongwoo moves a hand to scratch the side of his neck. “Uhh, I think I can actually believe you, but I just need more proof.”

He begins to list everything he knows about Seongwoo, using his fingers.

“...you have this habit of blinking your eyes. I’ve said that you can fold your ears back, but you can also do that with your thumbs. You cover your ears whenever there's any scary sounds, especially when our other members force us to watch horror movies with them. You love driving, but since you don't have your own, you usually rent one. Um, you have two moles on the inside of your right thi-”

“O-Okay, I think that's enough proof.”

Daniel notices the slight redness colouring the brunet’s cheeks.

"God, Daniel, I definitely believe you now, but this is still so weird...sorry about the first time we met, by the way."

The blond smiles sadly. "It's okay, I don't think I would've believed myself either.”

They sit in comfortable silence, until, "What do the fans think of your Seongwoo?"

"They adore him. I don’t think it’s possible for anyone to hate him. He has the ability to make everyone laugh - he makes the best expressions and there's these sounds he can make, I wish I could imitate them for you to see! He also knows when to be serious, and he looks after his members well...including me.

"I shouldn't have accused him of anything that night. I just...felt insecure about my own abilities and let them build up until I let them all out at him. And constantly reading negative things on the internet didn't help either.”

"I’m not gonna lie, you definitely messed up. But you should just talk to him when you finally get back. If we're similar, he'll understand."

He smiles at the other. "Thank you, Seongwoo. I hope you succeed in your career. Fantagio would be silly to let your talent go to waste.”

“Haha, thanks, Daniel."

They shake hands, before waving good bye to each other and parting ways.

He releases a huge sigh of relief, satisfied with the results of this meeting, hoping it's enough to send him back to his universe.

* * *

During dinner, he apologises to the members for the messes he's caused, especially to Jaehwan and Sewoon, and while they’re still doubtful of his story, Sewoon convinces Jaehwan to accept his apology.

“I know you won’t believe the thing about another universe, but over there, Sewoon, you’re a successful soloist. Your title song topped the charts.”

“Ooh, hyung, what happens with me?”

“Well, Jihoonie, you and everyone else’s life is mostly the same, but with Seongwoo there, you get teased a lot by him – he imitates your 'jeojang' aegyo a lot in the most cringeworthy ways possible.”

“What happens to me in your universe?” Jaehwan blurts out.

“I thought you didn’t believe in it?” Daniel raises an eyebrow at him playfully.

“I just- it’s interesting, okay?”

He spends the rest of the time telling them about how different the world is with Seongwoo, even causing the rest of the sceptical members to join in.

* * *

Before he sleeps, he talks to Minhyun.

“Hyung, I don't know if things will work out, but if they do, I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out and for believing in me first.”

“Of course, we’re friends, Daniel. Be sure to make up with your Seongwoo. Apologise to your Minhyun too, unless he's at fault.”

“Will do.”

That night, he makes his wish for things to go back to the way things were, to where Seongwoo’s still in Wanna One.

He falls asleep peacefully, dreaming of a certain man with the constellation on his face.

* * *

Daniel sits up from his bed. No one’s in the room, and as he checks the date on his phone and notices Minhyun’s sweater hanging off what should be Seongwoo’s bed, he sighs dejectedly.

It hadn’t worked.

He drags himself to the kitchen for another day of no Seongwoo in his life.

“Hyung!” Sewoon calls to him. “How have you been?”

“Just great,” the blond mutters, earning weird looks from his other members. He ignores them, changing his mind to head to the couch where Minhyun is already sitting, playing with his phone.

“It didn't work, hyung,” he whines, collapsing onto the couch.

 “What didn't work?”

“Whatever Minki-hyung made me do. I haven't got Seongwoo back and Sewoon is still part of Wanna One.”

The older frowns. “Daniel, are you okay?”

He leans into Minhyun. “No, I’m not okay! Seongwoo isn't here anymore and I-”

“Minhyun, your sweater was on my bed for some reason. I think Jisung-hyung thought it was mine? But anyway, I put it on your bed.”

He looks up, eyes meeting the person he's been seeking for.

_Am I just imagining things?_

“Ah, thanks, Seongwoo.”

_Wait, Minhyun-hyung can see him too._

Daniel jumps off the couch, catching Seongwoo by surprise as he latches onto him tightly.

"Oomf! Daniel, what-”

"Oh god, I missed you so much!” He rests his head in the crook of Seongwoo's neck, just cherishing the moment he can feel him again.

After a while, they part, and Seongwoo looks at him in confusion.

"Oh, _now_ you remember me?"

“Huh?”

Seongwoo (gently) pushes Daniel off of him, and turns away from him, crossing his arms.

“Uh, over the last few days, you kind of forgot who Seongwoo was? Well, you told him that you’d never seen him before.” The blond faces Minhyun.

“What? Of course I remember him! Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know, maybe you were still annoyed from our fight the other night? Though _apparently_ , you couldn’t remember that either.” Seongwoo rolls his eyes, still refusing to look at him.

He frowns. “I…have no idea what’s going on, but I _do_ remember our argument! Hyung, I'm _so_ sorry for accusing you of cheating and for saying that you were using me for my popularity."

Seongwoo looks down to the ground without saying anything, and Daniel fears for the worst.

He reaches for the other’s hand, entwining their fingers together. Seongwoo looks back up with an expression he can’t read.

"Please forgive me, Seongwoo. I wasn't thinking straight when I said all those things. I’m also sorry for shouting at you the day before. I was exhausted, but I know there's no excuses. And I definitely didn't mean it when I said I wish I'd never met you. You're one of the best parts of my life. And I’d _never_ be tired of your jokes or your nagging!”

"Daniel…”

"You probably won't believe me, but after our fight, the wish I made came true…I woke up in a world where you weren't in our group. Sewoon was in the group instead and Minhyun wasn't with Jonghyun yet, but instead paired up with me, and-”

Seongwoo gasps. "Wait, that’s kinda what you-”

"Wait, listen, hyung, I swear I didn't mean anything, I was just insecure with myself and then seeing you with Minhyun just made me so jealous. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you, and I swear next time I’ll listen to you before I reach any conclus-”

He's stopped by Seongwoo putting his free hand over his mouth.

"Daniel?" said man nods.

"It's fine, I forgave you already." Seongwoo finally smiles as he releases his hand.

"Oh."

Seongwoo briefly turns to Minhyun, who exchanges a knowing glance with him. "I think we understand what’s going on now…even though it sounds unbelievable.”

“But let’s discuss that later," he looks back at Daniel, “anyway, I should've just explained things to you before you got upset. I guess I can now.”

He waits patiently as Seongwoo explains what happened that night.

"I'm filming a movie! I had a meeting with the director the other day, though he already sent me the details a few days before. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone else about it yet, but manager-hyung got too excited and blurted it out to Minhyun after we picked him up from NU’EST’s dorms. Since we couldn't sleep, I ended up practicing some lines with him. But one of the scenes was a confession scene. Here's the script.”

Seongwoo hands him an open booklet, pointing to a highlighted scene.

“And I wasn't _really_ going to kiss Minhyun. I was just teasing him.”

"Oh." So it really was all a misunderstanding. He feels so stupid.

He turns to Minhyun – who’s still on the couch – eyes apologetic.

Minhyun shrugs. “It’s fine, I probably would've misunderstood too.”

“But what about your waist, when I pushed you? I’m really sorry!”

“It's just a little bruise. Don't worry about it.”

"Daniel," he looks back at his boyfriend, "I saw the page you left up on the tablet. Just ignore those comments, none of what those people have said is true, okay? We’re always going to get horrible comments from time to time, but we just have to ignore them.”

He feels a squeeze from Seongwoo’s hand. “I heard from manager-hyung about what happened the other day. I don't think we can do much about rude staff members from other companies, but you know you have me, Jisung-hyung, Minhyun, every other member. We all care about you. You trust us, right?”

Daniel nods.

“So come to us when something annoying happens at one of your schedules. Don't bottle it all up. Also, don’t ever worry about Minhyun stealing me away from you. I can't imagine myself with him.”

“You're not my type anyway, Seongwoo.” Minhyun calls out, sticking his tongue out before leaving them alone.

“I'm everyone’s type!” Seongwoo has his mouth open, and he clutches his chest in feign offence, causing Daniel to burst out laughing. “But yeah, Jonghyun would kill me too.”

Seongwoo then cups his face between his hands. "Listen, I only love you, Kang Daniel. Who else will help me prank the other members and laugh at all my jokes? Who else will protect me from disgusting bugs with his trusty bug zapper? But seriously, please don't ever believe that you're not good enough for me, okay?”

He hums before pulling Seongwoo back into his embrace. Closing his eyes, he relaxes at Seongwoo’s touch.

He’s just so, _so_ glad to be back with his Seongwoo.

_I promise to make it up to you, Seongwoo._

“Now tell me more about this other world where Minhyun’s paired up with you. What happened to me, huh!?”

“I'll tell you about it after we cuddle some more?”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I was going to make it that Daniel returns back to the same day he woke up in the AU, but I read one of your comments (@Lgx, thanks!) about Ong's POV during the real world while real Daniel is stuck in the AU...so I quickly changed parts of the ending and thought it'd be interesting to just have him continue where he left off from there. I don't know if anyone else would like an Ong POV from the real world, but if yes, I'm not sure when I'd write it due to IRL stuff ;~;
> 
> Kudos and comments, including constructive criticism, are highly appreciated! ^O^ Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments left for the previous chapter!!!
> 
> +bonus: AU Ongniel's relationship begins after AU Seongwoo accidentally calls AU Daniel since he still has his number from the time he contacted real Daniel!! :D  
> ++bonus: AU Jonghyun and AU Minhyun eventually get together in that other universe, but AU Minhyun's closeness with Daniel due to Seongwoo not joining pd101 just slowed down their progress!


End file.
